User talk:TUSF
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heromainia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CreateWiki script (Talk) 00:47, May 1, 2012 Ok I'll start fixing it up tomorrow good night. Administration I'll give you your administration rights tomorrow or try to ok? Administration I'll give you your administration rights tomorrow or try to ok? User:Truth™ Character Template So I noticed while I was looking at some characters that have been posted that if an area is left blank the Triple {} appears in the place that should be empty. I think it would be wise to looking into an If function to leave the area blank. The {} makes the page look unclean (forgive the improper word usage). --Freyr, Lord of Change 02:14, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, those are just some things that I noticed. Are you going to add onto the template? *Characters with (color) hair *Characters with (color) eyes *Characters with (color) skin *Characters with (level) power *Character Template (i.e. Werewolf/Cyborg) *Character World/Universe (Marvel/DC) I know that the more options that people have the better. --Freyr, Lord of Change 05:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I think the template is doing something wierd on the Ari page. The abilities list is not appearing. I looked at it, but I'm no good with CSS yet. =\ The Abilities are there just not on the page. --Freyr, Lord of Change 07:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the template is having a problem again. The ability lists are not showing on some of the characters. =\ Also I was wondering if you could make a new, and from what I can tell, fairly simple template. A property template that users could put on their creations. I have seen it on other wikis and I think it would be benifitial to this one also. Here is a link to an example example. Just let me know. If not I will do some research and find out how to do it. --Freyr, Lord of Change 01:07, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I think it may be easier to just set an example too. Rather than add it all into one template. =\ Anyways, it's good that we are getting these things done early anyways. Before there are a lot of characters on here. --Freyr, Lord of Change 01:32, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem. I'm in the middle of trying to fill out the completion bar right now, but I will help after I finish this first "task". --Freyr, Lord of Change 01:58, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Character Sorry to bother you but I have a character named Jehovah and I was wondering if it was too offensive or something to put upGabriel456 22:38, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Roleplaying? I don't follow.What was roleplaying idea about?Can you please clear the RP idea up for me like may a blog about what your talking about.Thanks User Talk:Truth™. Roleplaying? So can you explain Rping or make an RolePlay for an example? User Tallk:Truth™ Yo Just stopping in to tell you about my new blog go check it out.Truth™ 18:33, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Hey Buddy Are you ever coming back? I could use your help with some of the template stuff. --Lord Freyr (Got a Question?) 06:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Long time no see buddy how's it been? Truth™.